


Miles & love

by ajoomma



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoomma/pseuds/ajoomma
Summary: When Jisoo's 5,995 miles away from Jennie.





	Miles & love

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ I'm just new to this and English is not my first language, go easy on me folks! Thank you, hope you'll enjoy the story~

 Jennie's busy scrolling through her emails, not giving any damn about her friends who are chatting with each other. She's out to bond with her friends yet she ended up ignoring their presence and immersing herself to the bunch of emails that were left unchecked.

 

 **" one latte and two americanos "** her attention were caught by the aroma of coffee that was placed in front of them **" and three strawberry shortcakes, that will be all? "** the waiter asked and the girls nodded their heads so the waiter grabbed the table number and left after saying **" have a good day "**

 

 **" unnie, we're here to chat and have some fun, can you please at least give us a little bit of your attention? "** Lisa annoyedly demanded to Jennie **" please, jeez "** she slightly rolled her eyes.

 

Jennie did place her phone on the table and started to converse with Rose and Lisa. She felt bad about ignoring the girls so she had to at least give them some interest even the truth is she's not in her perfect mood for some chitchats.

 

Lisa raised her hand to get the attention of one of the waiters **" one more strawberry shortcake please "** she happily said and the waiter nodded its head, immediately getting Lisa's order. As the waiter places Lisa's order, the girl let out a soft squeal as she feels so excited about it. The sugar is going through her mind again, she getting hyper and all.

 

 **" Jennie unnie, can you please scold Lisa? She's eating way too much "** Rose frowned at Lisa who's on her second batch of strawberry shortcake **" she's always getting indigestion from being that way! "** she complains.

 

Rose and Lisa live in one apartment, they share bills and all. They reason out that it's much convenient for the two of them but no one's buying that reason— they are obviously in love with each other but too in denial to it accept in themselves.

 

 **" you'll take care of her either way, what's the point of scolding her? "** Jennie smiled teasingly at Rose which Lisa nodded her head as she stuffs her mouth.

 

 **" Oh right! "** Rose exclaimed when she remembered something **" Jisoo unnie will be home this year, isn't she? "** she asked Jennie. Of course, who else would know the arrival of Jisoo? It's Jennie, her girlfriend.

 

Jennie's smile faltered **" oh? Maybe she is... "** she shortly responded.

 

The sun has already set and there, Jennie knew that the sun where Jisoo is now rising. They have a different time zone and Jennie has been used to it. The fact that they are away from each other doesn't give much melancholy to Jennie's heart anymore.

 

With the sudden brought up of Jisoo's name, Jennie has fallen into remembering where they started and where they ended— or maybe that isn't the right word.

 

Jisoo is like a warm coffee for Jennie's cold personality. Jisoo's smiles would also make Jennie's lips form a curve— something that rarely happens. Jisoo is the only person who reached out to her cold personality and dared to melt her heart and unexpectedly, she did a good job doing so.

 

Their relationship is indeed beautiful, no explanations needed, they are just in love and inseparable. They are the people's definition of 'couple goals', everyone's envy and wishing for the same relationship that they have.

 

_**" I love you "** Jisoo would always say every day without a miss._

 

_**" so do I "** and Jennie would answer back without any hesitations._

 

Their exchange of I loves yous that will never go old, the way they assuringly say those words to each other while their eyes are intimately staring to each other like that's all that matters in this world.   

 

 **" unnie! "** Lisa patted Jennie's shoulders which led for the girl to wake up from her own thoughts **" are you even listening to us? "** the younger girl frowned. Lisa hates when people ignore her or if someone's not giving her attention when she speaks.

 

 **"** **so** **rry** **"** Jennie said and Lisa just sighed. 

 

 **" so as I was saying... "** Lisa continued on her stories while Rose gave a quick look at Jennie and gave a slight smile.

 

* * *

 

Jennie got home in her empty apartment, the pieces of furniture are minimal as she wants it to be. She's a simple girl who's not really fond of designing her home.

 

She got home a little late because the two won't let her go and she guess it was a good idea because right now, she's so tired to even be drowned to her own thoughts.

 

After washing up and doing her nightly routine, she exhaustedly flapped her body on her soft bed, trailing her fingertips in the empty spot on her right side. _It's been years since the bed felt so big_ — Jennie sighed.

 

Before drifting into sleep, Jennie reached for her phone and suddenly a message popped up. It was from her girlfriend, a short message greeting her a good night and so she replied _' have a good day '_ for Jisoo's day will just going to start.

 

Like their I love yous, their messages to each other never failed to miss a day. They promised each other to leave a message every day, even how much busy they are— they have to. That promise lives up to this day but the only difference was, their messages were getting shorter and shorter as the years pass by.

 

In the first year, their messages were like a school essay, it was so long and full of love heart emojis that showcases how they miss each other, how they want to hold each other, giving strength and asking for one another to hold on but those lengthy messages were slowly becoming two to three sentences; wishing for a good day and saying good night with I love you at the end of every message.

 

 **" great, now my sleepiness has left my body "** Jennie frustratedly uttered to herself and placed her phone beneath her pillow. She sighed and stared at the white ceiling of her room that's full of glowing in the dark stars that Jisoo insisted to stick in. 

 

_**" you can stick it in your apartment instead "** Jennie said as she helps her girlfriend stick those glowing in the dark stars on the ceiling, preparing pieces of adhesive tapes._

 

_**" but I am always here so might as well put this stars in your room "** Jisoo smiled and Jennie sighed in defeat. _

 

_This is their relationship, Jennie might look like she's the boss but what people didn't know is that Jisoo is truly the boss of this relationship._

 

 _ **" can you lift me? I can't reach the ceiling! "** Jisoo smiled cutely at Jennie who's contemplating on whether she should do it or not_— _break her back or not **" please? "** another fatal attack of cuteness and alas, Jennie was defeated again._

 

_**" be thankful I love you "** Jennie uttered as she lets Jisoo climb on her back. Jennie let out a groan when she felt the weight of Jisoo on her back **" what did you even ate!? I feel like I have a giant elephant on my back! "** Jennie complains._

 

_**" I love you too "** Jisoo chuckled and gave Jennie a peck which made the latter smile uncontrollably._

 

 _Jisoo... everything's connected to Jisoo,_ wherever Jennie look at there's a trace of Jisoo. The right side of the bed where Jisoo used to occupy, her side table that they built together, her closet where Jisoo scribbled some things and ended up just ruining the clean white cabinet and more.

 

Jennie sighed at the longingness on her heart but it wasn't like the first years, at this time it's just like... yes, she misses her but not to the point that she would fly over where Jisoo is. It's just she misses her.

 

Jennie remembered the day when Jisoo told her she will be leaving. It was a great opportunity and Jennie won't be that evil selfish witch that will hinder her love's dream— she's genuinely happy for her but the pang of pain, the thought of Jisoo leaving her side was too painful.

 

_**" oh my gosh! "** Jisoo suddenly stood up from the couch. Jennie frown at her, she thought that her girlfriend is being weird like as always **" Jennie! Jennie! "** Jisoo shook Jennie's shoulders with a bright and warm smile on her lips._

 

_**" what? "** Jennie asked and slightly pushed Jisoo to the side **" you're blocking the**_ **_sc_ ** **_reen_ ** **_"_ ** _Jennie said. They are watching Netflix._

 

_**" I got accepted for the job that I applied into! "** Jisoo happily announced and gave Jennie a bear hug._

 

_Jennie froze momentarily **" oh... great "** she tried hard to level the happiness that Jisoo's feeling right now but somehow she just can't. _

 

_The job that Jisoo was referring in to is the job that she applied in Los Angeles, 5,995 miles away from the country that Jennie would be left in._

 

_**" oh my gosh, I'm so happy "** Jisoo's eyes were literally twinkling **" we should celebrate this "** she declared and immediately stood up and got the champagne that's sitting in the kitchen. They have been saving it for sudden events that call for a celebration._

 

_They finished the whole bottle and they ended up on the bed, cuddling and kissing. The taste of the champagne can be tasted on each other's mouth, it should taste good and enough for Jennie to let herself lose and get drunk yet she's still on her right mind, getting bothered by thoughts she has._

 

_How can they survive a long-distance relationship? Or can they? What if they don't? Jennie was too afraid she might say. The thought of that kind of relationship really does give her a big scare, it's too scary for her yet she can't say it out loud and spoil the happiness of her partner, not when Jisoo's smile is so beautiful._

 

_We're not the first couple to have this kind of relationship, maybe this can work, Jennie convinces herself._

 

_**" are you happy for me? "** Jisoo asked._

 

_Jennie hummed as an answer **" absolutely... "** it was a big fat lie **" I am happy for you "** another lie._

 

**_" it's just for two years or_ ** **_so_ ** _**"** Jisoo said **" It won't be that long "** she continued. Jisoo knew that something's bothering Jennie and the best thing she can do is assure her other half._

 

**_" we're going to message each other, skype_ — ** _**we won't let any day miss without asking what has happened in our day "** Jisoo looked at Jennie who's already staring at her, those eyes were screaming fear and love._

 

_**" I'll be back soon, I promise you "** Jisoo promised and those words were the words that Jennie would hold on every day as she awaits for Jisoo to come back._

 

* * *

 

Jennie woked up with the sun blinding her— she forgot to close the window before she drifts into sleep last night. 

 

She stood up from her bed and washed up before going to the kitchen and make herself her own coffee. She sat on the chair and for minutes she blanks out as she waits for her hot coffee to cool down, enough for her to drink it without burning her mouth.

 

She reached for her phone and a lot of emails was sent to her overnight, messages from her annoying friends, Lisa and Rose, who are asking her to go out again, from her parents and a couple of messages from Jisoo.

 

_' are you asleep? '_

 

_' probably you are since you're not replying back haha~ '_

 

_' baby, I know I've said this last year but I think I need to extend my stay here again. Just one more year and I'll be back there. Please message me when you wake up, I'm sorry '_

 

Their messages that usually ends with 'I love you' became 'I am sorry' sometimes when Jisoo fails to compromise with her promises. It wasn't new to Jennie, she's used to it to even feel the disappointment and pain— but sure, it's given, Jennie's hurt.

 

Jennie typed in her reply _' it's okay, I understand. Take care '_ she momentarily paused, looking at her message... _something feels so wrong._ Is it because the truth is she's not okay with it? That she can't understand why Jisoo always fails to complete her promises? Maybe it was it but it's more because it was missing something.

 

 _' I love you '_ she added and immediately pressed the send button. She placed back her phone on the table and reached for the cup of coffee to start her day.

 

They might be away from each other, changes might occur every single day in their relationship but Jennie is absolutely sure that she loves Jisoo more than anything in this world. She's going to continue her life without Jisoo for now but she won't forget the girl even in a single second.

 

Jennie smiled to herself when she remembered something that she read a long time ago  _'absence doesn't always make the heart fonder, sometimes it just teaches us that we can live apart'_

 


End file.
